lego_2_reunification_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Secret Police Dropship
The SSPD Commonly referred too as the SSPD were military styled dropships that took park in the 2014 Lego Movie, and were also known to have been the major punching power of the Super Secret Police at the time of the Kragle Incident, before the transports were scrapped during the post months. The transports returned in Lego 2 Reunification, when the Lego universe is attacked by Clay, and the Super Secret Police was reestablished and upgraded to military purposes. During the Lego Clay War, many of these transports were lost in the early days of the conflict, the most during the Fall of Octan Tower. ''History 'Kragle Incident' The SSP Dropship comes only played a role during the Kragle Incident, when they Invaded Cloud Cuckoo Land, during the mid days of the Crisis, after the tracker on Emmet, was discovered. These vehicles were by part the only offensive weapon to be used in the Invasion of Cloud Cuckoo Land (apart from Bad Cop/Good Cop's flying police car). Following Cloud Cuckoo Land's destruction, these Dropships were eventually, decommissioned by Lord Business later, in order to prepare to cover the world with the Kragle. 'Use during the Lego Clay War' After its recommissioning, the SSPDS's were launched in the defense of the Lego Universe against the Clay Menace during the opening days of the Lego Clay War. During the course of the conflict, many of these transports were lost in the early days of the Clay Invasion, the most during the Fall of Octan Tower. As the war was progressing in favor of the Clay Menace, and most of the Lego realms were getting overrun, It was stated that in the mid weeks of the Lego Clay War, that the Super Secret Police had to scrounge up parts of the Lego universe to keep up with the production of these dropships after all resources to their manufacturing was lost after Octan Tower's destruction in the early days. After Bricksburg was overrun in the final weeks of the war, a grand total of about 2,000 of these transports moved Super Secret Police forces and supplies for the war effort to Cloud Cuckoo Land, where they were ambushed over the clayfied remains of Middle Zealand, despite heavy losses, the transports were able to make it to Cloud Cuckoo Land, with the shattered remains of the Super Secret Police from all the other surviving Realms. Despite uncertainty by Princess Unikitty the Southern half of Cloud Cuckoo Land became a temporary maintaince shed to the transports while the western half became a manufacturing plant. as the war event she arrives in to Cloud Cuckoo Land by August the trooper secret police Dropship became a key asset in the cloud kingdoms the fence while deployed soldiers of the super secret police in multiple Battlefield at fast speed many of them even provided close air support in hopes of keeping the claim Menace off of the platforms for many that were able to overrun some of the fence platforms for forced to cut loose the platforms and send them into the oceans. while defending most of Cloud Cuckoo Land some of the super secret dropships were eventually put fitted with some of the leftover crackle that was even left behind from the remains of the Kragle crisis that occurred several months prior, despite this new defense most of the crackle drop ships were lost in the defense do the new and improved valkyrie-class figurines of a mostly thought up up by Lily Sage some point in the events of the Cloud Cuckoo Land Siege. some gunshots were also fitted with new and improved Weaponry on the sides while somewhere eventually turned in from dropships it's a state-of-the-art gunships by late August the war eventually was able to reach a stalemate on Cloud Cuckoo Land and the claim minutes was unable to retake or capturing any platforms without taking heavy losses on their substance due to a new weapon that was thought up by Lawrence sage and which allowed laser glasses of the Lego Universe to be fused in with freezing technology that eight rolls clay monster to be Frozen and broken apart without having to regenerate. As the war reach September the Dropship became a key role in the assault in Middle Kingdom when the super secret police launch the counter offencive in the in the heavily coated clay animated nation of Middle Kingdom where they were able to launch the assault on a super secret weapon that was designed by the Lego beans in order to finally tip the power against the Lego clay monsters. the drop ships eventually took part in the remaining Liberation as a super secret police was eventually able to take the tide of the war finally against the leg against the claim Menace finally allowing the drop ships and gun ships that were newly established the finding obtained are dominant over the claim Menace by September the war would eventually enter reality with the drop just providing air support while at the same time dropping off forces including that of Unikitty in the form of Fellowship of strangers within countertops desktops and even chairs and beds and hopes of clearing the areas of clay Menace forces before they can establish a foothold in the reality Realm. in the aftermath the drop-ship eventually became a puddle role in the final battle which resulted in Lily Sage's room which eventually was responsible for opening up one of the one of them lives to one of the boxes in order to allow the super secret police to enter and start destroying the remaining breeding grounds for the claim Menace when the war ended the drop ships returned back to the Lego verse were eventually retired completely by the beginning of October 2014. Trivia'' Category:Vehicle Data Base Category:Lego Based Vehicles Category:Super Secret Police Category:Creations of 2014 Category:Creations by Christopher Miller Category:Creations by Dan Hageman Category:Creations by Phil Lord Category:The Kragle Crisis Era Category:Lego Clay War Era